<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinning Wheels by k_mart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578584">Spinning Wheels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/k_mart'>k_mart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exy (All For The Game), M/M, Matt Boyd/Crocs, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, POV Alternating, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/k_mart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten is a new student at Palmetto High. Due to certain circumstances he has the misfortune of meeting Andrew Minyard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard are friends, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinning Wheels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for a very small panic attack!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew Minyard was not used to being optimistic. He figured that optimism was for himbos and old people on the verge of dying. And yet, as he watched his twin brother scramble around the house while yelling and wearing his shirt backwards, he felt that with certainty, his dreary Monday would only get better. He had never seen his brother in such a state of disarray and he couldn’t help but watch appreciatively from his perch on the counter as Aaron ran rampant around the house like a headless chicken. They both had ten minutes before their first period bell rang. Andrew liked being early to class since he was able to find the seat furthest from the front, but he did not mind being a little tardy in order to watch from the kitchen counter as Aaron panicked and cursed at his beeping smart watch. Andrew laughed as he shoved the remainder of his poptart into his mouth. <br/>“You realize that the clock isn't at fault here, right? You're the moron who slept in on the first day of school” Aaron paused to throw his hairbrush at his brother, missing and instead knocking over a cereal box. <br/>“Suck my-” <br/> Nicky Hemmick entered the dining room with a smile way too bright for 7am. <br/>“Good morning! I hope  you both didn’t stay up too late playing video games again, at least not without me! Are  you guys ready for your first day?” Andrew stared in response. He wondered vaguely if Nicky had always been that obnoxiously loud and if it was too early to commit a felony. Aaron, still preoccupied with dressing, tripped while putting on two very mix-matched socks. He shoved half a  piece of toast in his mouth, grabbed his shoes, and rushed out of the door. Nicky opened his mouth in an attempt to start a conversation but Andrew quickly decided that he would rather be at school than make small talk and began to gather his things. Nicky followed Andrew to the door and took a sip of his coffee as he hovered over Andrew, who did his best to shove his belongings in his backpack before Nicky started talking again. Unfortunately, Nicky ruined Andrew's perfectly serene morning once again. <br/>“Did you intentionally let Aaron sleep in just to humiliate him at school? You saw that he didn't bother brushing his hair. At least with his rat’s nest I’ll be able to distinguish the two of you” <br/>Andrew narrowed his eyes at Nicky. If Andrew happened to wake up on time and noticed that his brother was still asleep by the time he was dressed then that was not his problem. He grabbed his keys and lit a cigarette as soon as he stepped out of the hallway, Nicky began to bring up Andrew's own dishevelled hair and screeched as the front door was slammed closed in his face. </p><p>***          </p><p>Neil has never been well versed with the concept of hesitation. Most of his life up till this point was an act of improvisation based on a series of split second decisions determined by his will for survival and impulsivity. Neil was intimate with the concept of being nimble. From the speed in which he took over an exy court, to the agility of his sticky fingers finding themselves in strangers pockets, to his time on the run, Neil had lived his life at breakneck speed. Hesitation was a foreign feeling, one that would have cost him his life. Neil had been taught to be quick to act. His mother had told him to always shoot  first, ask questions later. Hesitation, in a sense, was what killed his mother. Hesitation used to be as dangerous as a gun, and Neil recognizes now that it feels just as heavy as the weight of it rests on his palms. </p><p>As he stood on the staircase, looking at the doors to his new school, he held within him a startling revelation. He had realized that he was finally safe. High School would be a challenge, but there were no immediate threats, he no longer held the need to second guess every single decision he made. His only concerns for the next year would be homework and prom and his popularity. Neil knew that he wouldn’t be popular, as he was trained to blend in. Nevertheless, Neil decided that for his own sake that he would try to be less cautious. <br/>Neil Josten took a deep breath as he stepped through the doors. <br/>He felt a funny sort of feeling in his stomach as doubt flooded his thoughts. Neil pulled the straps to his backpack and understood that now, hesitation was simply a nuisance. Before he was able to look at his surroundings Neil felt a body collide with his, shoving him into a nearby locker. The world shifted and he felt a dull pain shoot up his side. There was a hip sized dent in the shiny metal.<br/>“Watch it! Get out of my way, shortie” <br/>Neil brushed himself off,  furiously locking eyes with a blonde guy around his age wearing a black sweatshirt. He was definitely shorter than Neil, which was as ironic as it was surprising. Neil, deciding to practice “pacifism” and “self control”, as recommended by his Uncle, flipped him off and walked the other way.</p><p>Neil rushed through the door to the front office, doing his best to pretend that he did not just spend fifteen minutes walking around the crowded school searching for a proper sign explaining where to find schedules and transfer student information. The office in itself is boring and seemingly desolate. There are a few motivational posters made by students hung above a small bench and Neil begrudgingly sits next to one with a cat he nearly gagged as he read the text in comic sans above the image. Have A Pawsitive Cattitude. It seemed like the universe was mocking his response to the incident in the hallway. Neil rolled his eyes as he settled into the worn out bench. <br/>He expected that the office would be somewhere full of resources and staff who would help him find his homeroom, but to his dismay it seems like even that was too much to ask of a public high school in the middle of nowhere. He had been warned that the first day of school would be rough but given his incident in the hallway with the fact that he would be late because no one was in the office, Neil was close to dropping out and he hadn’t even been in class. <br/>He played with the strings of his hoodie and tried to reason with himself. He had had a rough start, that was certain, but he felt that once he found someone to help him get to class and met his teachers he would be able to comfortably blend into the background for the rest of high school. Upon thinking that he sat up straighter  in the uncomfortable waiting room bench. He was startled by someone slamming the office doors open. A middle aged lady with a stained turtleneck walked behind the front desk, sitting down behind a computer monitor and frowning at Neil behind thick turtle shell glasses. Neil cleared his throat softly and approached her desk. <br/>“What are you doing here, young man? The first bell already rang. You are ten minutes late on the first day.” She clicked her meticulously polished nails on her desk, waiting for a response. <br/>“I’m a transfer student, I didn’t know where else to get my schedule. Isn’t someone supposed to show me around or something? What a nice way to welcome a new student—” Neil deadpanned and squinted at her name tag. “—Barbara.”<br/>Barbara made a displeased noise and went back to her computer. <br/>“Oh I see. Neil Josten, a junior transfer student. There isn’t anything on your file explaining your bad attitude but luckily I won’t have to deal with you for long. Just sit back down and behave yourself. It’s Ms.Barbara to you.”<br/>	Neil fought the urge to roll his eyes and quickly sat down once again. He wondered if every administrator would be as stuck up as the secretary and if he would be able to survive the day without fighting a lady who exuded the smell of mothballs and hints of an ongoing mid-life crisis. Neil felt annoyance buzzing underneath his skin and idly waited, arms crossed and brows furrowed until someone silently walked through the doors and to the secretary. Neil was determined not to make eye-contact with Barbara but tracked the new visitors movements from the side of his peripheral vision. <br/>The stranger exchanged formalities with Barbara, signing some sort of form. Neil notes that he is a boy wearing all black and looks like he is familiar with being in trouble from the looks of his silver chain jewelry and beat up black boots. Neils scoffed at the idea of someone being sent to the principal's office so early in the day but is caught by surprise when he turns around, Barbara at his side. Neil immediately recognizes him from earlier that morning and restrains himself from doing something that would make Barbara dislike him even more. Barbara smiles, but the expression is anything but warm. <br/>	“Neil Josten, meet Andrew Minyard. He is your new peer mentor. He will show you around school and you will shadow him for the next few days. Good luck.” Barbara looked between Andrew and Neil with an almost amused expression. Neil didn’t know if she was wishing him or this other guy good luck, but given the morning he was having, he doubted anything good would happen to him for a very long time. <br/>	As soon as Neil is out of the office he decides that he has controlled his temper for way longer than any one of his past therapists could ever expect. Neil turns to his new mentor, fully expecting an apology when instead, this guy has the nerve to look Neil over and smirk. Every semblance of self control that Neil held for the past hour dissipates. </p><p>“I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to back off. Who gave you the right to act like you own the school? Do you think that walking around shoving people and patronising them makes you cool or something? If so, I think it’s going to take a lot more than petty bullying and a wardrobe straight out of a tacky grunge movie to make anyone like you. Get over yourself and learn some manners, I don’t have time to deal with moronic narcissists.” Neil crossed his arms and scowled. He leaned against a nearby locker a bit too forcefully and bit his cheek to hide a wince. The boy across from him only yawned. </p><p>***</p><p>“Are you done, Nathaniel?” said Andrew.<br/> His patience was wearing thin, and if the wall above Neils head was correct, they would be missing most of homeroom. Andrew idly chipped his nails as he waited for a reply. He had no idea what the new kid was talking about and was starting to become irritated. He thought that the new kid would have been nervous or whatever for his first day but instead, Andrew discovered that he was insane. Andrew looked him over. He dressed painfully boring, almost suspiciously boring. His wardrobe was straight out of an Old Navy catalogue and his backpack was dull grey and brand new. Andrew knew that he would be wearing a variant of generic tennis shoes without even having to look.  His face, on the other hand, Andrew decided that he could get used to. He looked rough around the edges with scattered scars on clear deeply tanned skin. His auburn hair framed his face nicely, and he decidedly one of those privileged people who woke up with perfect hair. His facial structure was sharp and his pink lips were set in a deep frown. His face was breathtaking. Specifically his bright blue eyes, which were currently drilling holes into Andrews head. <br/>“Don’t call me that. Don’t bother following me either. Thanks for ruining my day and I hope I never have to see you again. There's two thousand students in this school. Go find someone else to mess with.” <br/>Neil spun on his heel and started to march in the opposite direction. He didn’t care if he missed the first period. His hands shook with anger and he needed somewhere quiet to think.  <br/>Neil found himself in a small bathroom on the second floor of the building. He did not want to end up in a grimey foul-smelling bathroom but he locked himself in a stall nonetheless. He knew that realistically, he would have to go to class eventually but he felt drained and his throat felt scratchy from yelling at his mentor. Against his better judgement and regard for his physical health, Neil tucked his chin on his knees as he sat on the toilet, picking at the threads in his shoes. He wondered if he could just sit there alone for the rest of highschool, since he wouldn't have to deal with mean people like Andrew. Neil was looking forward to making friends and he knew that he would be disappointing his teachers but he did not feel like going back to the office or finding someone else to help him so he would wait it out until he felt better. High School sucks, he thought to himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Andrew Minyard was left alone in the hallway. This new kid, not-Nathaniel, he reminded himself, was profoundly confusing. Even he looked like a Calvin Klein model straight out of a wet dream, he was extremely stupid. Andrew walked to his regular class, attempting to brush off the entire incident as if it had never happened. Andrew knew that he could never really forget the new kids piercing blue eyes or the sharp curves of his smile. His eidetic memory would not allow for such things, but he had learned how to move on and ignore the moments that he remembers as if he had forgotten them. What Andrew had not learned to do was stop himself from remembering the feelings that came along with those memories. He could not stop thinking about the intensity in which he wanted to repeat that encounter over and over in his mind. The light fluttering feeling beneath his ribcage would definitely be hard to ignore, and regardless of his memory, Andrew knew that this new kid would be someone that he would have a hard time forgetting. Because he was a prick. Andrew repeated that lie in his head until he walked in his second period class, ignoring the displeased stares from his peers as he was late and chose a seat at an empty lab station. His seat was near the back, where he could quietly observe the class and also hide from any sort of unwanted attention. Which basically meant any type of attention. <br/>	Andrew was extremely distracted throughout the pre-lab protocol procedure. He was glad that no one in that class made any effort to acknowledge his presence, since he was annoyed at himself for not being able to shove aside thoughts of this new kid. </p><p>Neil’s body was starting to ache from his crouched position on the crusty toilet. He did not get a good glimpse at the bathroom before running into the stall but came to the conclusion that it probably looked the way it smelled, like the inside of a moldy dumpster. He was trying to remain calm by taking deep breaths, which unfortunately sounded more like frustrated groans. Or a whale giving birth. He was starting to really reconsider his decision to hide in the bathroom when someone knocked on his stall. Neil held his breath as the stranger spoke. <br/>“Hey buddy, you good in there? I don’t want to be nosy or anything but you’ve been sighing dramatically for a while now. If you step out maybe we can fix whatever has made you so upset?” <br/>The stranger sounded sincere, and Neil knew that he was most likely telling the truth. It was pretty easy to figure out when people were being honest when Neil was made of lies. Regardless of how friendly this stranger was, Neil was still hesitant to ask him for help. On one hand, he was starting to get grossed out at the lack of sanitary practices taken by the school to maintain the inside stall and he also would like directions to his next class. On the other hand, Neil could see that this stranger was wearing crocs and was therefore a serial killer. <br/>“Go away, I don’t need your help.” Neil watched as the stranger took several steps back and sat down facing the sinks. Neil peaked through the stall and observed that the boy did not appear to be leaving anytime soon. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Neil unlocked the door and poked his head past the door, trying to get a better look at the person on the floor. </p><p>“I figured that maybe you would want to collect yourself a bit, or maybe you’re just shy. So I’m going to wait here until you feel like talking. My name is Matt, by the way.” </p><p>The stranger held a hand out to Neil, who was still behind the door. The door hinge squeaked loud enough to echo across the room as Neil tentatively stepped out of the stall. He decided that it would be rude to continue to ignore the stranger, and a small part of him was desperately hoping that he could make a friend on his first day. The boy in front of Neil grinned brightly when they locked eyes. Neil disregarded the hand in front of him and tried his best to give a friendly smile. A quick glance in the mirror across from him is a reminder that his smile is anything but friendly and Neil quickly forced himself into a neutral expression, looking expectantly at the boy in front of him. <br/>“Okay. I’m here. Talking.”<br/> Neil crosses his arms, making the conscious effort to brush his nerves off as irritation. He hoped that being upset by being interrupted from his sighing session is something that is normal in high school. If Matt’s expression is anything to go by, Neil assumes that he is poorly mistaken. </p><p>“Great! I thought you’d need an inhaler after  breathing all that asbestos for so long. This bathroom is definitely breaking multiple health violations. Why were you even in there?” </p><p>Neil recoiled at the question and bites back a defensive remark. He needs guidance, and although asking a stranger in a bathroom for help is the last thing that he would like to do, Neil realizes that he is definitely out of options. Especially since the person who was supposed to be giving him help was probably planning his murder. </p><p>“I’m looking for my class. I don’t know what period it is but I’m supposed to be in the commons for homeroom, I have gym for second and my third period is in room 108 . I am pretty sure lunch hasn’t happened.” Neil hoped that lunch had not happened since he had no idea how long  he was hiding for.<br/>Matthew made a noise in contemplation. <br/>“I’m pretty sure that class is in this building. I can show you where it’s at if you’d like?” <br/>Neil nodded quickly and Matt grins in response, placing an arm over his shoulder and opening the door. Neil tried his best to concentrate as Matt explains what the different rooms are. His mind is occupied with hopes that he can find Matt after his next period and sit next to him for lunch and Neil finds himself smiling. Neil is still smiling as Matt overdramically opens the literature class doors for him, exaggerating bravado with a wink. <br/>His smile all but leaves him as he realizes that the entire class had shifted their attention to him as soon as he stepped in. Neil’s anxiety must have shown in his demeanor since he jumps as Matt places a hand on his arm reassuringly. The teacher's desk is located adjacent to the doorway and Neil crosses the front of the class as he walks over to it.</p><p>“Hi. I’m in this class.” The teacher looks up from grading a pile of forms and nods at Neil. She tells him to find an open seat and read the instructions on the board. Neil relaxes and turns to Matt, who had awkwardly stood behind him the entire time. <br/>“You can go now. Thanks.”<br/> Neil looks at Matt’s ugly shoes in an attempt to avoid meeting his eyes. He had never been good at showing appreciation but he hoped that Matt could tell that he was sincere. Any thoughts of sitting next to him at lunch we’re tossed aside, since Neil could not imagine himself asking for another favor. He would probably just sit in an empty class or in a deserted hallway which was fine.<br/>“No problem. I think you can ask your teacher for a map or something, but luckily for you your classes seem relatively in the same place. Also, since this is your last period you’ll be closest to the cafeteria when we meet for lunch, so you should save a table. Good luck with the homework-“<br/> Matt glances around the classroom and leans in to whisper.<br/> “- but you can buy your way out of a few assignments if you help clean up after school though” <br/>Neil almost smiled at his new friend. He waved bye to Matt and searched the classroom for an open seat. He found one in the back and quickly pulled out his textbook. He noticed too late that he misjudged the placements of the desk and watched helplessly as his book knocked over his table-mate's pencil. Neil’s partner caught the pencil midair and slammed it on the table. His knuckles were white and it looked as if he was moments away from snapping the pencil altogether. Neil looked up to meet a pair of familiar hazel eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank U to @clownboi for being the beta to my alpha, the Neil to my Andrew, and the crocs to my Matthew Boyd!!!! I luv u babey!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>